She Will Be Loved
by Layla Clearwater
Summary: The Trio's in their seventh year, it has been one month after the defeat of voldemort. Ron is dating Hermione, but falls for his ex and breaks up with her. A broken hearted hermione confides in harry, and harry's jealous girlfriend cheats on him, then eventually breaks up with him. Harry and Hermione Fall in love, finds out their made for each other,They date each other in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a Harry and Hermione Fanfic, but first Ron dates Hermione, &Harry dates ginny. Then it changes to Ron dates lavender, Harry dates hermione & Ginny dates dean again. but that's near the middle to the end._

* * *

It has been one month since the defeat of voldemort. Hogwarts is closed for the rest of the year, but if you wish to stay and live at hogwarts in your house common room; then you could stay. For which Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley and I decided to stay; we were the only gryffindor's who stayed at hogwarts. Yesterday, we held a small memorial for those who died that fought against voldemort; Ron and I comforted our girlfriends as they cried for the students that died, that they would see on a every day basis. Ginny & I hung out in the common room, while Hermione and Ron hung out outside under a tree near the water.

* * *

"What will we do now?" Ginny asked as we sat on the couch, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, but I'm glad it's over" I said before kissing her forehead.

 **Two minutes past ...**

"I wonder who will be the headmaster or headmistress next year?" Ginny asked curiously, as she moved her head to my lap.

"I have a feeling it would be Professor Magonagall" I said smiling at the thought.

"I do too" Ginny said with certainty.

 **Ten minutes past ...**

"Do you think we should go find the others?" She said out of the blue.

"Sure, why not? let's go" I said taking a hold of Ginny's hand, and went to go find Ron and Hermione.

* * *

At a tree near the water, Ron and Hermione were cuddling against the trunk looking at the water.

"This is nice babe" Hermione said while looking at the water ripples.

" You can say that again mione', are you comfortable Hun?" Ron asked just in case they had to re-position.

"I'm just fine like this, I found yesterday had a nice memorial" she said to change the topic.

"It was, how are you feeling mione' ? Do you want to go back to the common room and see the others?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Let's stay like this just a bit longer, we don't usually get to spend time together like this" she said as she closed her eyes, and relaxed her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Okay, ten more minutes. I love you mione'" he said as he gently rubbed hair out of her face.

"I love you too" Hermione replied.

Hermione sat up strait, and kissed Ron tenderly. He kissed her back. They made out for three minutes, before cuddling again.

 **Five minutes past** , and Harry and Ginny found them.

"Hey guys, want to go get lunch with us? it's already one pm and we thought we could have our friend's company" Ginny said Politely.

"Sure, why not. We'll meet you guys there in two minutes" Ron said, knowing hermione was thinking the same thing.

"Alright, meet you guy's there" Harry and Ginny said before heading to the dining hall.

As they walked away, Ron kissed Hermione and held her hand.

"Let's do this again tomorrow" Ron said before slowly getting up.

"I agree" Hermione said happily as they held hands as they headed to the dining hall to have lunch with Harry and Ginny.

* * *

To be continued On August 31st Canadian calendar/time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Beware, there is a sex scene memory, if disgusted by it. please skip it.

* * *

Ron and I held hands as we walked to the gryffindor table in the dining hall. I hugged Harry for 7 seconds, and let go. He slightly started to cough, I guess I hugged him to hard. Then I hugged my friend Ginny. I sat beside harry across from Ron, and he sat beside Ginny who was across from harry.

I took ten bites before turning to my right towards the door, I saw Dean and lavender come in holding hands, I almost spat out my pumpkin juice. I poked Ron and told him to turn around, and also Ginny. Both their ex's were dating each other, they looked at each other in surprise; to me they look like they just lost their appetite.

"Hi guys" Lavender said cheerfully. As her and Deans fingers intertwined more than they were.

"Um hi" Ron said awkwardly

"Hi Gin, uh I mean Ginny" Dean said trying to make s smooth recovery, that was her nick name when they were dating; he didn't want to bring up the memories, now its up to Harry to take care of her now.

"Hi Dean" she said without looking in his eyes, as she used to.

"So..., you guys are dating now?" Harry failing the obvious signs.

"Yes" dean said.

"Happily" Lavender chimed in.

As they kissed Ginny and Ron started to have a green tint in their skin.

"Well, I have to go to the wash room. See you guys later" as Ron ran to the bathroom.

"Same, see you too later" Ginny said as she looked like she was about to throw up.

She sprinted to the bathroom. Me and harry looked at each other then at Dean and Lavender.

"Sorry, we have to go. But well see you later today" said Harry and I before leaving the dining hall.

You go check on Ron, and I'll check Ginny. As I opened the door I heard Ginny throw up, then flush the toilet. And opened the door.

"Are you alight?" I asked as she splashed water on her face.

"Yeah, I think so. It was discussing seeing them..." She couldn't say the rest, she thought she might throw up again if she continued.

"I know, but now your with harry. Aren't you happy with that tall and dark chosen one?" I said with a wink.

It made her laugh, she splashed more water on her face and dried it with a towel.

"Here, I have tic tac's in my robe pocket. It might help you until you get a chance to brush your teeth".

She thanked me and took them and threw them in her mouth.

"Thank you 'mione" she said as she was about to open the door.

"Your welcome, now lets go check on Ron and Harry" I said before leaving.

As I saw a glimpse of Ginny side ways, it looked as though she was gaining weight, but I didn't want to offend her. So I kept it too my self.

She head to the common room and meet Ron and Harry.

"How was Ron?" I asked curiously, he was in another room.

Before Harry answered, Ginny went to brush her teeth.

"It's fine, he had water and forgot about it. What about Ginny?" He asked.

"The thought actually made her throw up, she is probably brushing her teeth and using mouthwash as we speak. Oh and harry I want to say something to you, just promise you won't say this to Ginny okay?" I said, with the last part in a whisper.

"Promise" he said genuinely.

I walked closer, and whispered in his ear.

"I've noticed Ginny is gaining weight, have you Guy's had sex?" I asked.

Harry coughed randomly on nothing.

"No, not yet. But before 8th year I plan too" he said in shock of what I asked him.

"Why, do you think she's pregnant?" he asked curiously.

"I did, not any more". She said taking a pause. "I guess it was just that discussing to see Dean and Lavender". I said truthfully.

"Ah, that's better. I haven't been as great full for dental hygiene more than I am now" Ginny said as she went to hug harry.

Harry found that her stomach was firm, since I pointed out the possibility.

"Are you alright babe?" Harry asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine, let's just sit on the couch. Just us two couples" Ginny said happily.

On one end Harry was sitting next to Ginny with his arm around her shoulder, and Ginny put her head on his shoulder.

Across on the other couch, Ron had his arm around me, and kissed my forehead as I rested my head on his shoulder.

* * *

As Ginny closed her eyes, she played a memory of when her and dean were dating two months, before the war against voldemort. It was 11:00 pm, an hour past curfew. Her and dean snuck out of the gryffindor common room, and went into an empty classroom. Dean, lifted her up and sat her on a desk and started making out with her. Soft low moans escaped her lips as he kissed slowly down her neck.

Moving his hands to her breasts, and pleasurably groped her boobs as they kissed. He slowly moved his hands under her skirt, and slowly pulled down her panties as their tongues intertwined. He started to plea-surely finger her as she moaned between breaths between kisses. Ginny sexually aroused, starts taking of deans pants and boxers. They kept kissing as he gently put in his penis slowly into her vagina, she broke away from the kiss.

"Please be gentile dean, I'm a virgin" she said breathlessly from her arousal.

It hurt for twenty minutes before it started to feel good, she tried to moan quietly. But she moaned loudly.

"Uh, uh... Uh, uh, uh" Ginny moaned as dean pounded her vagina. He went faster and her moans went louder and faster than before.

" Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!" Ginny moaned louder.

Ten minutes past...

"Dean I'm going to Cum!" She said still moaning. Dean Came in her pussy before she cummed.

As she came, she just realized they weren't wearing protection, but what she didn't realize it could take one time to get pregnant.

* * *

Then she played the memory when dean broke up with her a day before may. Two weeks before the war was when Ginny and harry got together.

"Ginny... Earth to Ginny. Did you hear what I said?.

"Sorry, I was lost in my track of thought" Ginny said as she sighed in enjoyment of this moment she was in now.

"What were you thinking about babe?" Harry said with curiosity in his voice.

"The moment we became a couple" Ginny said Happily.

To be continued...


End file.
